Baby goku
by Flame779
Summary: Goku gets turned into a baby and thinks vegeta is his dad Enough said
1. Baby goku

They had gathered the dragon balls and bulma was going to wish to live as long as a saiyen female when vegeta came in came angrily goku was trying to calm down pan "great shenlon i wish for!"

"baby-"

"KAKAROT!" Shouted vegeta

Vegeta obviously has not slept for a while and pans wailing is keeping him awake

"Your wish has been granted" Said shenlon

"What wish?" Asked the three of them as the z gang came to see what was going on

Krillin noticed goku shrinking and getting younger till he was just a baby in a gi crying

"Oh fu-" Said bulma before chi-chi covered her mouth

"Bulma children present!" Shouted chi-chi

Vegeta rolled his eyes when baby goku looked at him

"DADA!" Shouted goku looking at vegeta

They all froze

"Dada!?" Shouted piccolo And krillin as well as yamcha

"I am not you dad!" Shouted vegeta covering his ears his saiyen hearing is a bad addition right now as piccolo covered his ears as well

"TAKE HIM VEGETA!" Shouted bulma

"No!" Shouted vegeta

Yamcha picked him up but it only made things worse then he was passed to everyone then vegeta growled and grabbed the child it stopped wailing and hugged vegeta. Vegeta was growling angrily

"You brat you only want to annoy me" growled vegeta as baby goku drooled on his shirt

Yamcha and krillin couldn't help but laugh as Vegetas face was still twisted in a scowl

"You deal with him" Said vegeta handing goku to krillin

As soon as goku left vegetas hold he started crying Fegeta grabbed goku his eyes murderous

"I will kill him" Said vegeta

"No you won't" Said bulma

"Goku!" Shouted chi-chi getting up And snatching goku away from vegeta

Vegeta left as goku went off like a time bomb goku was shoved in Vegetas lap while vegeta was sleeping he opened his eyes

"All I wanted to do was sleep" grumbled vegeta standing up with goku on his hip as goku slept Vegeta arm was around goku keeping him on his hip

"Well we have to go shopping for stuff for goku!" Smiled bulma

Vegeta face palmed he hated shopping and felt like he was gonna collapse he really over worked himself

"Just let me sleep" Said vegeta going up to his bed and falling asleep while goku stayed beside him

"Awwww" Said goten

"I'm pretty sure gokus the only person who got the saiyen prince so annoyed that he gave up" laughed bulma

When vegeta woke up he rubbed his eyes and growled as he saw baby goku

"So it wasn't a dream" he said


	2. Little-monster

**What do you do when your mum says you have to go to bed early because you have to wake up early? **

**Make a new chapter at at near 11 am *sarcasm* yayyyyy **

***laughs* I'm gonna pay that price tomorrow**

**This is gonna be short sorry **

Vegeta glared at bulma "I would rather die then wear that!" Growled vegeta it was a thing that went on his shoulders and held the baby OJ his chest keeping it Their the z- gang stifled thei giggles "vegeta you'll get tired" Said bulma "woman I train in over 100 gs for a light training session" Said vegeta bulma mouth opened "oh" Said bulma "and besides who Said I was going with you while you take little monster over their to the-" Vegeta scowl hardened "mall" said vegeta

"Vegeta he's hanging off your arm like a monkey literally and he won't let you go" Said bulma "does it look like I care" Said vegeta "besides he won't stop crying if he's away from you" Said chi-chi venom practically dripping from every word "I don't care" Said vegeta he took goku off his arm and handed him back to bulma goku kept crying as soon as he was away from his 'dad'

"No!" Shouted vegeta walking off and covering his ears into the gr "VEGETAAAAAAA!" Screamed bulma banging on the door 5 seconds later "what woman?" Asked vegeta goku got pushed into his arms and immediately shut up wrapping his tail around Vegetas waist and hugging him close vegeta growled "your coming with us now get changed into human clothes" Said bulma "fine but he's not coming with me" Said vegeta harming goku over to bulma

When vegeta returned goku was once again shoved in Vegetas arms and the couch and bulmas and the rests hair and clothes were a bit singed "we tried to play with him!" Shouted krillin vegeta looked down at goku "I hate you" Said vegeta goku barely did anything except latch onto Vegetas wrist "some saiyen babies may be weak but even the weakest of saiyen babies can fire ki blasts" Said vegeta goku looked up at vegeta who scowled at him goku merely giggled and laughed hugging vegeta tighter while krillin yamcha and piccolo fell backwards while bulma awed

Gohan and goten came up "so my dad really has turned into a baby" Said goten "and he won't let go of mine!" Growled trunks "maybe it's because Vegetas a saiyen" Said bulma "But im a saiyen and he cries at me!" Said gohan "Your a half saiyen Vegetas a full saiyen" Said bulma gohan nodded understanding

Vegeta was ready to walk off then and their "look I think I prefer kakarot as an adult more then a child" Said vegeta "he won't bloody stop crying! When I let him go and worse HE KEEPS HUGGING ME!!" shoured vegeta "vegeta are you still sleep deprived?" Asked yamcha "Yes Yes I am" growled vegeta goku continued to hug him smiling

"Let's just go" grumbled vegeta Walking out the door yawning as they all followed

**Next chapter **

**Vegeta and goku at the mall...**


	3. Sorry-its-short

**My iPads nearly dead, I'm not good at Grammer. This is for fun, just the reminders lol **

Vegeta sat in the hover jet Goku was sitting on his lap because the baby couldn't part with him even if Vegeta was right beside him! It was ridiculous! Goku was babbling and staring up at vegeta, his tail wrapped securely around his vegetas waist and vegeta was asleep goku was playing with vegetas hand and bulma was cooing taking many pictures.

The hover jet finally landed at the mall. Yamcha went to wake up vegeta and goku stuck to his fingers biting down, yamcha Yelped waving his hands trying to get goku off. Gokus tail was still around vegetas waist so vegeta was sent forward flying and goku giggled yamcha took off into the mall because he knew he'd be dead if he stayed.

Bulma laughed and vegeta growled at goku, goku giggled and vegeta held him on his hip with gokus tail wrapped around him. They walked inside the mall a woman came up to them "Aww is this your baby?" She asked "no" vegeta said the woman laughed and pinched gokus cheek and goku frowned "bahahshehhwhwj" goku yelled biting the woman's finger the woman screeched and pulled her hand running away.

Vegeta laughed and goku giggled bulma awed and chi-chi stormed jealously to the pair and gripped goku yanking him back, vegeta bolted and goku went off like a bomb the wailing sounds making everyone cover their ears "VEGETAAAAAA" everyone but chi-chi yelled but vegeta was gone and they had to look for him.

After many awkward hours of everyone looking at them they found vegeta proudly on top of the mall roof a victorious smirk on his face goku wailed and begged for vegeta which vegeta sighed and took him back goku happily snuggled into vegetas warmth "still have to get clothes don't we?" Vegeta asked "Yep" bulma said vegeta lifted goku to eye height "your a Basterd!" Vegeta said "vegeta!" Chi-chi scolded "how are you a parent?" 18 asked but goku giggled and clapped

Bulma laughed as vegeta groaned and gokus stomach rumbled bulma looked at him oh god was vegetas hard task about to come babies were hard to feed. A saiyen baby? Even more so.


End file.
